With growing population and a shift toward more urbanization, urban population is increasing. Users increasingly ride public transportation systems and walk from public transport stations to final destinations. Moreover, many suburban residents now park their cars in parking structures in city centers and walk to their final destination to avoid traffic congestion of city centers. An improved transportation device and improved infrastructure for such improved transportation devices could support those trends.